Forbidden fruit
by Raecarey
Summary: Hermione and Draco are from two different worlds. Draco has decided to help the light win the war. Helping Hermione find the answers she needs to fight Voldemert Draco starts to feel things he shouldn't. He knows even if good wins he still cant have her but he wants her. Draco wants so badly to know good to know what love and acceptance is.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- all characters and such belong to the amazing JK Rowling.

17 year old Draco stood in the parlor of Malfoy Manor looking at her. She had gotten caught, they had gotten caught. Now they were here. His mind was filled with fear. She stood there staring at him. Begging for help. He had to do something, anything to protect her but what. He couldn't think as he watched his aunt stalk her like she was prey. He herd his aunt laugh sadistically. Herd Ron and Harry trying to get Bellatrix to back away from Hermione. He couldn't think. Draco saw his Aunt raise her wand. They couldn't touch her now that she was pregnant.

"Stop!" He roared, His mum and dad started at him. " You can't touch her, she's pregnant." Bellatrix laughed.  
" A little baby doesn't bother me Draco." Bellatrix cooed. She started towards the girl again.

"I said leave her alone. It's mine and the house has already claimed him as the next Malfoy heir. Surly you've felt your powers weaken father didn't you wonder why?"

His mother looked worried now. His father was pissed.

"well sure but it cant be because of this bastered a fluke that can be easily taken care of if its even true."

Her two friends one on ether side just stared at her. She looked only at me. Begging for any idea of what to do. I stepped towards her. I was seething Hermione's and mines child would be stronger then any I had dreamt of it. He would be good and pure and talented beyond any.

" Narcissa take the girl and see if Draco's claim is true. Bellatrix back off." Lucius Malfoy glared at me the stalked off. I know I had just ruined his claim as right hand man to lord Voldemort but I didn't care. She was mine and no one was to touch her. My mom rushed to her side and lead her down the dark hall way. I knew I could trust my mom with her, she was probably the only one other then myself and maybe her friends, they had gotten her caught after all. As stupid as she was for following my dad she wouldn't dare hurt me. I walked towards her friends to take them from the room.

" Potter, Weasley. Follow me." We started walking down the hallway opposite of the way my mother and Hermione went. Once we were out of the room Potter started in on me.

" When did this happen? How? Is she really pregnant? And she just spent 3 months in the woods with me? Did she charm the bump to hide it?" He rambled.  
" Will you shut it for five seconds Potter so I can think?"  
We came to a door. The dark hallway held no comfort. I pushed it open and entered my study. It was decorated with soft reds and a hint of gold. My silent tribute to Hermione. I transfigured two arm chairs for them to sit down in. Neither sat they just started at me. I looked around the room breathing slowly. The books on the book shelf. Some old school books other favorites and some recommendations from Hermione. The paintings. Albert the greats last battle. A tall elegant man with blond hair, supposed my great great grandfather, fighting in battle. Some random trinkets on the shelves. I felt calmer.  
We started talking 4th year, my mind took me back

It was the night of the Yule Ball. I stood in the great hall deciding if I should leave or not. My date Pansy had left my about an hour ago for some Durmstrange bloke. I didn't care we weren't together I told my self annoyed. Then I herd yelling. I walked towards the sound. And then crying. It was too late I was already pulled in though. Hermione was sitting on the steps crying softly into her hands a bit tacky if you ask me to be crying where everyone could see. She looked up. " What do you want Malfoy." She muttered " Just came to see what all the fuss was about. " I replied a smirk forming. " Well shows over you can leave now." She replied wiping the tears from her eyes she started to stand and the tripped. I reached out and grabbed her. She was in my arms. Her scent vanilla and honey was intoxicating. I breathed in and started down at her. Her brown eyes were On me, her soft pink lips looked kissable. I ran my fingers thru her hair. I hadn't noticed that recently it had looked more manageable. It was soft and for a second I had a flash of it curtained around us. Pulled her face towards mine. " He's not worth it Hermione." I murmured and kissed her softly. I released her and walked away quickly without looking back. I wasn't sure what had just happen. I walked out the doors of the castle onto the grounds. I could still feel her lips on mine. Her soft touch her smell. I looked out onto the dark grounds and sighed. I walked back inside after 10 minutes. I walked past the great hall and looked in. The staff really outdid themselves. The icicles hanging from the ceiling and the Christmas trees were at least 10 feet tall and decorated with gold and red. It truly looked magical. I walked back to the dungeons in a daze. I actually kissed gran- Hermione I had to use her name now. Hermione I sounded different but nice. I could get use to it. I was screwed.

HERMIONE

He kissed me. I was stunned walked back to Griffondor tower. I let him kiss me. What did this mean. I walked up the stairs and down the hall to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Password?" She said in a sing song voice. Even she was decorated for the holiday with mistletoe hanging around the ceiling.

"Peartree." I hummed. I walked thru the hole and up to my room. Luckily the room was empty I didn't much feel like talking about the night anyways. I started in the mirror as I took off my make-up and brushed out my hair. I didn't look any different but after Draco's kiss I felt alive and awakened.

Draco

That night I dreamt of her. Her smell, her lips, her everything. I felt like I needed more. I felt like I had to have her in my life but I knew I couldn't. We were from two different worlds. Light and dark, night and day. I didn't care but I had too.

Hermione

The next day I awoke feeling nervous. Was I suppose to talk to him? Was I suppose to ignore him and play it off? Did it even happen? Yes it had happened, Draco had kissed me. I just needed to get over it and get in with my day. What ever happens I could handle I told myself. I dressed and headed down to the great hall for breakfast. I sat down across from Harry and Ron.

"Morning." I said. They both nodded in unison. Both shoveling eggs into their mouths.

"It's Saturday do you want to slow on your eating before you choke?" I scolded.

" can't, " Ron replied taking a swig of juice " we have to meet Fred and George on the pitch in 10 for a match again Slytherin."

"Quidditch isn't happening this year because of the tournament." I responded thinking id actually have some weekends to spend with my friends

" Doesn't mean we still can't play." Harry responded for Ron. I sighed and dished some veggies and eggs on my plate not really hungry. With them gone half the day I really didn't have a way to distract myself. I suddenly felt someone watching me. I looked around the hall and spotted Draco watching me. He was glaring at my actually. I quickly looked down. I wasn't expecting him to confess his love but i wasn't expecting to be glared at with hatred. Well that solved my problems of debating on If to talk to him or not. I shrugged pushed my plate away and left the hall ignoring the calls of my friends.

Draco

I awoke feeling nervous. I had kissed Hermione and left with though reasoning. I was going to go on with life just the same. She was too good and pure for my dirty family. I walked into the great hall flanked by Crabb and Goyle. The immediately sat down and started eating. I scanned the Gryffindor table looking for her. She hadn't arrived yet. Flint was going on about the match he had set up with some of the Gryffindors.

"Draco." He snapped at me. I looked up annoyed " I said I needed a sneeker still. Interested?" "Uhh sure yeah. After breakfast okay." I replied. I grabbed a breakfast biscuit and started to eat it. Still scanning the room. Finally I saw her. She walked in looking beautiful. She had on a soft blue jumper that complimented her skin and made her hair look even richer in color. I watched her sit across from Weasley and Potter. She looked down, was she thinking of me? I gave my head a shake I could be thinking like this. I saw Weasley talk to her spitting bits of egg everywhere and Potter put his hand on her shoulder. My eyes narrowed with annoyance. I needed to clear my head, needed to fly and forget about feelings i shouldn't be having. She looked around the room and spotted me. I smirked. She looked away and left the great hall. She was probably regretting last night just the same as I. Well fine then. Flint got up from the table and nodded to the makeshift team. I stood with him and we left. Heading out into the courtyard the sun was beating down. It still didn't help with cutting the chill of winter though. We went into the changing rooms to dress for the game.

" do we have a score keeper." I asked " The normal Lee Jordan." Rodgers a 6th year replied. He wasn't on the normal Slytherin team but I had watched him play before and he wasn't a bad Keeper. He was bulky but quick. Exactly what we needed.

" I herd Krum was coming to watch would have been nice to have him join the team." Lake replied. She was a 7th year chaser. She would have been cute if it wasn't for her shitty attitude and the fact that you could catch her in a corner with anyone who would give her time. She was a damn good player though she was fast and could steer a broom in and out of players pretty fast. It was a shame we were loosing her this year.

" It's okay we have good players. I feel confident." Flint said giving a warning glance around the room to silence the argument waiting to happen. We walked on to the pitch and got ready to play. Potter and I both mounted out brooms facing off and soared in to the air waiting for the whistle.

" 3, 2, 1," Lee called and off everyone went. This is were I felt the calmest. I could think up here. I could forget about my problems and just be. I sighed and decided to just let her go. It was a 1 time thing that happened.

Hermione

If Draco was going to just kiss me and then brush me off fine. That was that and I was okay with it. That was his choice. I was strong enough I didn't need to chase him down for an explanation. I walked out of the school and down the hill to Hagrid's hut I felt this would be a good day to go see him.

Hi guys! This is my first fanfic so if you have any suggestions to make it better I'd be happy to hear it! Even though this started 4th year next chapter with be the end of 5th or start of 6th. I'll also stop jumping from Hermione to Draco and just write mostly from Hermione's POV with some Draco input. Please love some love!


	2. Chapter 2

End of 5th year

Hermione I felt off. As I climbed out of bed I felt as if something were wrong. Well everything was wrong we had been chased thru the ministry by death eaters. Lord Voldemort was back and Sirius was dead. Nothing would be the same. But I felt as if something else was wrong. I shook as I got dressed for the first day of the last month. Harry was in the hospital wing and Ron was still at St. Mungos though he should be released by the end of this week. I felt so alone right now and I knew my friends felt the same. I got dressed quickly and figured I'd go see Harry before class. As I wondered down the hall not really paying attention I hit something. I felt hands stable me. " Watch yourself Granger." A snide voice whispered. His hands were still on my arms. I looked up into the grey eyes and my heart stopped. The same cold grey eyes that stared at me under a mask. " better not be touching me. Daddy might make you burn your hands for touching such filth. I know he was the one who tried to curse me." I spat out and twisted away from his grasp. I would probably pay for that later but I didn't care. I wanted Draco to know I knew what his father was. I wanted him to feel afraid for what he had done to my friends. We were all hurt from the Death Eaters and their spells. I looked behind me and saw Draco standing there staring at my dumbly. As if he didn't know what had happened. I walked into the hospital wing to find it empty. Madam Pomfrey walked out. " He's with Dumbledore dear." She said softly. Softly that's how everyone was talking to us now. Softly as if we were about to break. I nodded and walked back out. Someone grabbed my handed and pulled me into the closet outside of the room. I went to scream, a hand was thrown over my mouth. " Hush Granger." It snapped. " Please don't hurt me." I started to sob. " shut up girl. " He was Holding me as I cried. His voice hushing me and his hand soothing my hair. Draco was holding me. I looked up into his cold grey eyes. They looked tired and aged. " Look, I know I can't say much to take back what has happened but I'm sorry. I truly am. I wish I had something more to give you but I don't. I can tell you though that it was only the beginning. Now that Voldemort has the prophecy we are all fucked. We are all at war. I wish I could save you, I wish I could take you away but I can't. We're no longer kids Hermione. You need to be strong for me, need to be smart please because I can't lose you." He was shaking. I stood here listening to him confused about everything. " I thought you hated me. After you kissed me we never talked about." I whispered out. He looked down at me with a sad smile. " Never baby. You just from a different world. One with good and I'm from a world that only sees dark. But I can see you and how I want it. How I want to be apart of the light, but I can't. Just please be warned. He is coming and we can't stop him." He held onto me for a few more minutes before he kissed my head and then walked out of the closet. I was so confused but his actions but I wasn't going to think on it. Draco had confirmed what I was worried about. Voldemort was back and we were about to start a war we couldn't leave unfinished or lose. I needed to get more information from him. I need to know what we will be up against. I went on with the day thinking of ways I could find him and ask for more details. I went to class like I was suppose to but I couldn't focus, not that I think the teachers were expecting me too but I was Hermione Granger after all. I always paid attention but I couldn't seem to care. After classes were all done I hunted for Draco. If I found him now we would have an hour to talk before dinner. I walked down the arithmethnency hall towards charms where I knew the Slytherins would be. There I saw him. I waved my hand at him to follow me and walked towards the 7th floor to the room of requirements. Even though I hadn't looked back I could feel Draco was following me. I paced back and forth 3 times in front of the door across from Barnabas the Barmy thinking about a room cozy enough for us to talk. The door appeared and Draco stepped infront of me to open it, he held the door open and I stepped thru. The room was decorated in a grey with light blue accents throughout it. There was a love seat and two arm chairs in the middle with tall boom shelves along the far wall. A burning fire place was unlit on the left side wall and on the other wall a door left open to show a bathroom. " What were you asking for to get this room Granger?" He snickered.  
" Somewhere cozy to talk. I guess it took it a little literal." I shrugged looking at all the marvelous detail. This room would make a perfect hidout for me to read when I wanted to be left alone. I could suddenly feel Draco watching me. " I need to know what you ment earlier. What do you mean that he's coming and he can't be stopped." I firmly asked Draco shrugged " Simple, Voldemort is strong enough and this time he's smart enough to survive." " Why do you know this?" I pressed Draco tisked " My dear I don't owe you those kinds of answers I don't owe you any answers Really. " He stood and stretched. " Fine why did you kiss me last year?" I hurried to get out before he left. He stood quietly staring at me. What felt like minutes had passed. Though it had only been seconds. He ran his hand thru his hair. "Because pretty girls don't deserve to cry." He stepped towards me. My breathing hitched in my throat. Was he going to kiss me again? He Grabbed my shoulders and looked deep into my eyes. "Why? How did it make you feel Hermione?" " Why did you never talk to me after?" I asked refusing to acknowledge that he had asked me a question. " Because I'm no good for you. My family is on a path that would never accept us l, never accept you." He brushed the side of my face then turned to leave. " wait Draco, what do I do. How do we win this?" I asked quickly. He shuck his head a clear sign he didn't know ether.  
" Read as much as you can devote your life to finding a way because your life depends on it." He sighed and walked out. I was stunned that was all he could give me.

Over the next week all I could think about was how I was suppose to find a way to defeat one of the smartest wizards alive. Harry and Ron were both back and feeling better. "We need to stop him." Harry slammed his hand on the table one morning during breakfast. " What do you mean mate?" Asked Ron " About Voldemort" He said. The Gryffindors around us gasped at the sound of his name being said. I had already begun this but I wasn't about to tell him that I had gotten a tip, well not even a tip a warning. I nodded In agreement to let him know I was listening. " Hermione will you do some research to see if you can figure out how he came back? Ron and I can practice dulling over the summer so we can get stronger and maybe just maybe we can win this." Harry said seriously. Oh Harry if only you knew how much time I spent researching and reading every book I possibly could. But I wouldn't give up. " We leave tomorrow so I won't have much time to use the library here but I'll go to Diagon Alley and browse the book stores this summer." I replied slowly thinking about where I could possibly look to learn about dark magic, wait that's it knockturn alley. But how would I go unnoticed. " I have to go." I got up quickly and left. I herd Ron mumble about mentioning reading not wasting time but I didn't care. Right now might be my last chance to do it. I was going to take some poly juice potion from Snape and I had to find someone who could be scene down there without being questioned and get some hair. But who. I rushed down to the dungeons hoping that they wouldn't be too full of students so I could quickly do this. I herd giggling outside of the room I needed. I paced the hallways hoping whoever was I there was about to leave. Maybe a student hoping flattery would get them a better grade. I turned to walk past the door again and ran into Pansy and Draco. " Oh sorry, is Snape in there?" I asked trying to sound normal. " No" Pansy giggled as she rubbed her hand on Draco's chest. My eyes narrowed as I watched her. I could feel Draco looking at me. " I see" I replied coldly looking at Draco. They turned and walked away. I reached up and yanked a piece of hair out of her head. " ouch" she yelped. She looked at me I smiled innocently and waited for them to turn the corner I pulled out a vile and slipped the hair in it and ran into the room. I had to be quick before I got caught. I looked around until I found a small door off to the side of the room. That had to be it, that had to be where Snape kept his secret stash. I opened it and found what I was looking for. I grabbed the tiny glass and shut the door. I was waking back to the door as it opened. " Oh professor I was looking for you!" I said quickly. " What is it Miss Granger." He replied dully not bothering to look at me as he pretended to be looking at a file. " I was just wondering if you had a chance to grade the potion on kalamander bite antidote? I was hoping I had explained it enough and the ratio of garlic and sunroot, that was all." "Yes yes you got an E as usual. Is that all I'm very busy." He was already walking away though. " Thank you." I said mostly about the potion but there was no need to tell him that. I hurried back down the hall to Gryffindor tower and started to pack feeling better about this summer now that I had a plan. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! Im so sorry I suck at updating I promise to get better. I use to write on my phone but now I have a lab top im probably going to go back and revise a little. Ill hopefully post once a week. Please leave a review ill welcome any criticism preferably nice though. I don't own any harry potter characters

Half the summer had came and gone and Hermione had still yet to muster up the courage to travel to Nocturn alley. She had revived a few letters from Harry asking she had found any clues. She had told him she was on a good lead but just needed to finish researching it.

One late night she was sitting at her desk debating on if this weekend were the best time to go before Hogwarts students started their shopping to head there when she herd a peck on the window. A magnificent eagle owl swooped in and dropped a letter on her bed then swooped out. She recognized the owl at once.

HORCRUXS

Was all it had said. He had given me something to look for. I was going this weekend. Bright and early Saturday morning I pocketed the potion and Pansy's hair, hollered my goodbyes to mom and dad and flooed to Diagon alley. I went to the restroom and mixed the potion. It turned a bright pink then a dark sluggish pink. Bleh I knocked it back quick. After I felt the potion stop warming my body I quickly checked my pocket mirror and exited the bathroom. I turned the corner and started down the alley. I was looking for a dark arts book shop knowing there had to be something like it. Then I saw it, dunkferts dark arts and more. I walked in with my head held high while my body trembled. I pushed open the door and walked inside. Shelves and walls full of books and artifacts that helped with the dark arts. The guy at the counter nodded at me as I walked in. I started browsing the shelves looking for anything that might give a clue on how anybody can avoid death multiple times. I found a few good leads, browsed thru them and took them to the counter.

"That all miss? We have some good spells on shrunken heads over there." He pointed to the far wall.

" No thank you." I murmured handing over the few knuts and a sickle.

" Good day then Miss. Parkinson's." He bowed his head as I walked out the door. I stopped to put my books in my bag and looked up into cold grey eyes.

" Pansy? I just left you with your mom... oh... I trust you found what you were looking for yes?" Draco gave me a look knowing he saw thru my disguise.

" Yes I did Draco. Thank you for all of your help, I was hoping I could owl you this summer to get your Opinion?" I asked hopeful.

" I guess that would be okay." He turned abruptly and walked away. I had one more stop in Diagon alley and then I could make my way home to start research. I needed to get my own owl so I could owl Draco and Harry. I felt like my research was the only hope we had right now.

Reading the book that night I had found out how Horcruxes were made and what they entailed. I still didn't even know what they were or how to destroy them. Horcruxes were made by killing and doing a spell to split your soul and trap a piece in a random object. The whole process sounded terrible and painful. I had to put down the book it was too much for me. I picked up my favorite author and started to read that to clear my mind. I needed to clear my mind of magic and pain. Muggle romances were my guilty pleasure and I needed this now. I read well into the night slowly drifting in and out of sleep. Suddenly I was woken by a tap on the window. I thought I was imagining it until it didn't stop.

Opening my eyes I looked around my dark room. I grabbed my wand waiting. Tap tap tap

I looked to the window and I saw someone standing there.

" I'm armed" I yelled

" good for you granger open up" Draco drawled. I half fell out of bed to get to the window and open it. I stepped back watching him giving him the chance to talk first he didn't. he looked at my things. My room was slightly messy I blushed and picked up the clothes I stripped off before my shower and put them in the hamper. The night stand was slightly cluttered too.

" I pictured you for a neat freak." He scoffed

"I try but I get distracted sometimes." I shrugged you could walk thru the room without tripping over anything. He nodded.

" what can I help you with Malfoy?" I was tired and over the awkwardness

"I was coming to see what you had found out about horcruxes?" he asked walking to sit in the chair by my desk.

I sighed and sat down on the bed. " Not much so far. A horcruxes is when someone takes another's life. They split their soul and store it in an object. So unless you've gotten an idea how many he's made or what they are as of know I'm not sure where to start." I shook my head slowly still trying to even think on wear to begin.

"Ill dig around a little and see what I can find and let you know. Wait for my owl and send a response with him. I don't need yours flying around all the time." He gestured to Ophelia and rose. He brushed a piece of hair behind my ear and apparated on the spot. I didn't know he could apperate and that scared me a little. I crawled into bed and feel asleep quicker then I thought I would.


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks went by and no word I was starting to think Draco would be no help. I was smart I could figure this out myself. I didn't need his help, who even knew if he would be help maybe Horcruxes were a distraction that he was told to feed me so I didn't actually know what Voldemort was up too . I wouldn't let the thought of Draco distract me anymore. I huffed and pulled on a jacket for a walk. It was misting outside but that would only help me think. The cool air of August night felt great. I turn the corner of the street and started my music. Pentatonixs hallelujah started playing and I felt at ease. I should have done this long ago my mind felt clear. If Horcruxes were real I'd assume that Voldemort would use objects that meant a lot to him. Family heirlooms? I'd have to do some research and find out what his family was known for. Maybe I should write Dumbledore and ask if we could have a sit down before term started. I would need his help at some point. After about an hour of walking the sun was almost gone for the night I headed back for my house. I grabbed a banana and headed for my room upstairs. My parents were out for the night on a date so the house was empty and quiet. Though I felt like I wasn't alone. I shrugged it off. There wouldn't be anyone in my house would there? I needed to have my parents leave soon. To disappear.I already knew this, I was just trying to put it off. It was getting too dangerous to keep them here, I was being selfish. I rounded the corner and turned on my speaker. Soft music started to play and I hummed along. Turning the shower on I stripped off my clothes and stepped in the shower. After a good shower I turned off the water and stepped out. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was getting longer almost waist length. My brown eyes seemed to glow more now. I didn't realize I had gotten curves, I also hadn't really ever payed attention to my body. I also never really felt the need to show it off but now I was realizing I wanted to be noticed for once. By someone not just anyone no. ever sense that kissi had been thinking about Draco. How his hands would feel around my waiste. The kiss had been too short I wish it had lasted longer. That was over a year ago though nothing motre would happen. If ot was goling too it would have by now. I wrapped a towel around myself and set to combing out my hair. I walked towards my bedroom as I did so. There was a movement on my bed I stifled a scream. My Heart was beating fast. A hand shot up and flicked on a light.  
" you stupid girl. We're on the brink of a war and your out walking around by yourself, unprotected, with things in your ears that make it impossible for you to hear. Are you trying to become a prisoner of war?" The voice seethed. Draco sat on my bed pinching the spot on the bridge of his nose. I was standing there shaking looking at him. I opened my mouth to reply but sobbed instead he was right I was stupid tonight. I wasn't thinking about my safety. He started at me for a minute before stalking over to me. He grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. His grey eyes were dull and full of worry and sorrow. He looked bulkier but unhealthy. He pulled me into a tight hug and held me while I sobbed. He murmured something in my hair and sighed.  
" get dressed Hermione so we can talk." He released me and walked out of the room. I quickly did what he had said and opened the door for him to come back in.  
"I need you to stay safe. I need you to think." He said  
" why?" I replied somberly " why do you care Draco?"  
" I just do okay Hermione. Just promise you'll be safer?" He said this last part with a sad plea. I nodded and looked down shyly.  
" I wasn't able to get much on Horcruxes just how there made. " I started " Vold... " Draco hissed and cut me off  
" Don't say his name anymore there's rumors it's tabooed." He interjected. I started again  
" He would have to kill and preform a dark spell to split his soul. In doing so he could put the fragment of soul into an object and keep it safe. This is how he's been immortal all these years. I don't know what the objects are, family heirlooms I would suppose. Have you noticed anything he seems to always keep around him or wanted guarded?" He scoffed  
" That blasted snake?... wait you don't think?" Draco trailed off. My mouth popped open

"Of course that makes sense he always has the snake with him."

"If he could love id almost go as far as to say he loved it." He laughed as he said this. I smiled at him

"that's a nice sound you should do it more often." He blushed at this.

" Right well Hermione iv got to be going now. Ill write soon. Please be safe." He said the last part with concern. As he walked past me his hand lightly brushed mine. I watched him go saddened that he was leaving. I wanted to ask him to stay knowing the answer would be no. I wasn't anything to him other then brains to help him save his own skin, but at least mine would be saved with him. I crawled into bed and feel into a quick deep sleep.

Draco

After I got back from Hermione's I tried to go to my room to think but I was stopped

" Draco, Son come join us please." My dads voiced drawled from the study. I walked in to the room. It was darker then normal, candles were lite all around casting an eerie glow. Voldemort was in the middle of a circle of Death Eaters. Bellatrix was bowing low next to him on the left, my dad on the right. Crabbe, Goyal, Mcnair, and a few others completed the circle there was one spot left open. My stomach turned I had herd my Mother and Father talking a few nights ago. My Mother was begging my Father to stop it. I couldn't hear what but now I knew. This. Me joining the death eaters. Me taking the dark mark. I knew what this was without having to be told.

"Draco, son of my most…. Faithful servant please come stand Infront of me." Voldemort whispered. I didn't move I stood rooted to the spot. I started to shake. Bellatrix leapt up and came to grab my arm.

"we mustn't keep him waiting Draco." Her nails gripped into my arm as she dragged me to stand Infront of Voldemort. She pushed me on my knees then got back into her place. She was beaming as if she had just caught Potter.

" Draco sense your only 16 and still underage your father has so graciously spoken for you. He has offered you to me as spy isn't that wonderful." Voldemort gleamed. My father was looking anywhere but at me. He grabbed my arm and pushed his wand tip into it. I screamed but he didn't stop. I tried thinking of anything happy to keep me from feeling. Her lips on mine, her scent after her shower. The towel wrapped around her curvy frame. What I wouldn't give to be in her rms right now. I blacked out from the pain. I awoke sometime later on the drawing room floor. I was by myself and it was dark except for one last candle. I herd a sniffle from the door. I looked around pushing off the searing pain in my head. I had gotten use the ignoring the pain over the years but this time was different. This pain was worse. I looked and saw my mother standing in the door. She shook her head and pushed a long delicate finger to her lips. I didn't see anyone else in the room but got the hint non the less. I got up staggering and made my way to my room. I feel into the bed and feel into the worst sleepless night of my life.


End file.
